californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabelle Martin
Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Brown with Blonde/Caramel highlights *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' I love to wear dresses and to keep my hair loose. Family Megan Martin My mother is a person who there for people when they have problems. She is the one who makes me and my sister laugh. She always makes someone really happy that she made their day. I love my mother and she is the best. Holly Martin My sister Holly is really fun to be around 'cause when we hang out with our friends all of us get bored but then she comes up with something fun to do and that where she brings the fun in. She is awesome. History Well, I was born on November 29th. Well, my mom and dad had to always be by me and my sister sides 'cause they knew we'd be walking away from them. So, I spent some good times as a little baby going to places I'd never been like Florida, New York, and other cool places. So, when we came back from that cool trip something was going on with my dad. He'd been acting differently. So, my mom then said to my dad, "We should take you to the doctor. Now,". I was a little baby and didn't understand what was going on. So my mom took him to the doctor. The doctor had told my mom my dad had a disease. My mom cried. The disease was called diabetes. My mom prayed for nothing to happen to him. But, when I was 3, he passed away. My dad meant the world to me. He only lasted a few months with me. So my mom raised me since then and now I am here. My mom wanted me to be happy so she brought me a dog. It's so adorable. Personality Well, people say I am so nice and friendly and am a good friend. Sometimes they say nice things about me and compliment my clothes. So, I am guessing I am a good person to be around but sometimes I am shy but if some people get to know me well, I am not shy around them. My Friends :3 Jessica Anderson I knew her for a very very long time. Either way I miss her a lot but I'm thankful to call her my friend. Jazlyn Mai She seems really nice and cool. Michelle Gomez Michelle makes me laugh everytime. I love her. Hayley Matthews She is really cool. Simon Jessey Simon is so nice and sweet. I'm thankful to have him as a friend.He is really smart and basically we have a lot in common. I may have a crush on him. Trivia *I only wear dresses on special occasions. *I like to play volleyball when I go to the beach. *I'm a straight A student. * I'm called a nerd for reasons. * I love to watch romantic movies. *I never get in trouble. * I love to read Harry Potter books like I'm obsessed with it. Abc Family Pic.jpg AnnaBelle.jpg Annie.jpg Beautiful .jpg Beautiful Laura.jpg Hugs & kisses.jpg Hugs with hearts.jpg Laura.jpg Laura Marano.jpg Laura Marano 2.jpg Laura dress.jpg Radio Disney .jpg Radio Disney .jpg Laur Marano.gif Laura marano (4).gif LauraMarano(3).gif Laura_Marano_Blue_Ruffled_Blouse.jpg BHwpRWUCIAAfurC.jpg laura-marano-photo-shoot-april-13-2013-4.jpg 3ccSyoC4tSo.jpg 76832 282815871818315 1078013033 n.jpg Instagram-laura-marano-ally-35823175-612-612.jpg Laura-Marano-laura-marano-ally-31437848-333-500.jpg LauraMarano(17).jpg LauraMarano(18).jpg LauraMarano(19).jpg LauraMarano(21).jpg LauraMarano(20).jpg LauraMarano(23).jpg LauraMarano(24).jpg LauraMarano(25).jpg LauraMarano(34).jpg LauraMarano(35).jpg LauraMarano(38).jpg LauraMarano(37).jpg LauraMarano(36).jpg LauraMarano(39).jpg LauraMaranoThrowback.jpg LauraandPixie.jpg LauraandPixie(2).jpg LauraandPixie(3).jpg LauraandPixie(4).jpg LauraMarano(40).jpg LauraMarano(41).jpg LauraMarano(45).jpg LauraMarano(44).jpg LauraMarano(43).jpg LauraMarano(42).jpg LauraMarano(46).jpg LauraMarano(47).jpg LauraMarano(48).jpg LauraMarano(49).jpg LauraMarano(50).jpg LauraMarano(51).jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Annabelle Martin Category:Students Category:Ausllyforever20's Characters